


♡ Just Different ~ HP Next-Gen ♡

by Sunflower_Sal



Series: Just Piper [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Second Year, Hufflepuff, Multi, Prophecy, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Sal/pseuds/Sunflower_Sal
Summary: ❝The one with special, but not pure, blood will be different from others. Gifted with astounding power they will be apart of all four houses. Our darling dove shall change the wizarding world through their own methods.❞Piper Molly Potter, the third born child of Harry and Ginny Potter, had a pretty normal life. The Hogwarts soring changed that forever. Nothing would ever be the same again, not for Piper, the school, her friends, her family not for the whole wizarding world. An unknown prophecy takes over her life, causing harmful rumours too spread. However, one secret discovery changes that.❝Because you're just different from the rest,❞
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Just Piper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114223





	1. Houses

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This book is also on Wattpad (which is where I'm most active and the place where this was first written and published.) My user is @SunflowerSalisa.  
> I've only read the first 3 books in the Harry Potter series so far, so please correct me if anything I've written is wrong. This is my first book on Ao3 So it's probably not the best. Most of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> This book is written in the third person but it will go into multiple characters heads and show what their thinking. There will be one main characters pov per chapter. E.G we might be looking into Piper's head in one chapter but Albus' in another. The inner thoughts will be in the first person. I have no idea if that makes sense.  
> Thank you for reading my AN, enjoy the book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some extra info on the characters. You can skip this chapter if you want. You'll find out their houses in the book anyway.

SLYTHERIN:

Twyla Akello

Samantha Green-Branch

Esmeray Nott

Albus Potter

Scorpius Malfoy

Reina Zabini

Zephyer Zabini 

GRYFFINDOR:

Robyn Finigan- Thomas

Harper Hawkings

Frank Longbottom II

Parvati Patil II

James Potter II

Fred Weasley II

Molly Weasley II

Rose Weasley

Alissa Wood

HUFFLEPUFF:

Nawar Ali

Alice Longbottom II

Teddy Lupin

Ezra Nolet

Priya Patil

Lorcan Scamander

Natasha Sokolova

Olivia Wood

RAVENCLAW:

Vanna Chang

Alec Johnson

Sakura Kim

Lysander Scamander

Dominique Weasley

Victorie Weasley

Isabelle Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks so much better on Wattpad. There are also 2 more chapters on face claims that you can find on there. My account is @SunflowerSalisa


	2. The Beginning

Today is September 1st, the day Piper Molly Potter, The third child of Ginny and Harry Potter, was going to finally attend Hogwarts. For as long as she can remember she was always in the same year as her older brother, Albus, despite being a year younger than him. To make up for the gap between them, Piper had gone to Beuxbattons when she was ten and Albus had gone to Hogwarts when he was eleven.

"Okay, we need to find Ron and Hermionie," Harry Potter instructed as the potters stumbled out of the car and stood on the pavement.

"Hang on, "Ginny replied, reaching her hand into her bag. She pulled out her phone, a muggle device that Piper's Aunt Hermione had shown how to use. 

Muggles. So similar yet so different to wizards and witches. They were so intriguing to her, they had no magic yet they always came up with the most clever and useful inventions. "Hermione's just texted me, they're in the muggle part of the station with Luna, Bill and Fleur. They're waiting for us near a cafe,"

"Alright then, We'd better go find them," Dad replied.

"But dad I wanted to show Piper the secret gateway" James whined.

Creases formed between Piper's eyebrows."What secret gateway?" The potters had told her tons about Hogwarts, but a secret gateway? 

"I thought we get to Hogwarts by train?"

"James you and your big mouth!" mum yelled. "It was meant to be a surprise, part of the Hogwarts experience. But since James has spoilt it, I guess it would be alright if he showed you." She sighed and turned to a screaming Albus.

"Give me my wand back Lily! I swear if you break it I'll-" Albus shouted. He was desperately reaching for his wand. Lily blew a raspberry in his face and held the wand away further.

"Albus, No threatening your sister, and Lily be nice and give your brothers wand back."

Another one of Mum's lectures was about to start. Whenever the potter siblings got in an argument Ginny always brought up her family. _"I had 7 brothers and we still didn't fight as much as the four of you do. You drive me nuts you do! Youll be the death of me!"_ Piper turns away from the chaos behind us and began to follow James.

"Don't be gone too long though! You still need to say goodbye!" My dad shouted. He was trying to ignore the chaos next to him. Dad knew it was best to not interrupt mum during her lectures.

James leads Piper through the train station and stops next to a wall "This is platform 9¾" He gestured towards the wall.

"Run into the wall and you'll appear onto the platform leading to the train," James explains

Piper looks up at her brother in disbelief, "I'm meant to _what?_ " 

"Piper I know you heard me," James responds "I promise I'm being serious, just run into the wall"

"No way! I'm gonna get myself killed," James rolls his eyes at his sister's dramatic remark.

"First of all, Its a wall so it's not gonna kill you. Second, I'm not lying this is really how you get to platform 9¾." 

James Sirius Potter was just like the people he was named after. A proud Gryffindor and had a _huge_ habit of playing pranks on people. Despite this, Piper trusted him. He was her brother after all. James wouldn't try to kill me, would he? She took a deep breath and ran into the wall. Slowly she opened her eyes. I don't feel dead or hurt.

Only one word came into Piper's mind when she opened her eyes. Wow.

Families of wizards of all shapes and sizes were huddled along the edge of the train station. Big families with what looked like over 10 people in it, small families with 2-3 members, families with old children probably;y students returning to Hogwarts, families with young children around pipers age. 

The wizards and witches were dressed in all kinds of robes. Ruby red ones, Oliver green ones, Sky blue ones, Ash black ones, Plum coloured ones, expensive robes and cheap hand me down robes. 

In the centre was a large black train. The Hogwarts express! The place Aunt Hermionie, Uncle Ron and Dad met for the first time. Cloudy grey smoke fumed out the chimney of the train.

"See! I wasn't kidding." James teased.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry for not believing you" Piper replied sarcastically. James ruffled her hair affectionately. It was moments like this that reminded her how lucky she was to have such a loving family. Don't get me wrong I still think that James is a huge idiot, but he's my brother and I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Ugh James! I swear if you've ruined my hair" she snapped, running her hands through her hair hastily. "Does it look alright?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "It looks exactly the same as it was 3 minutes ago." Piper rolled her eyes at him and pulled a small mirror out of her pocket. She sighed it did look exactly the same as it had 3 minutes ago.

"Your right. I just want my first day to be perfect."

"Technically today's only the journey. Tomorrow is your real first day," James said.

Weird. James isn't wearing his badge. "I know, I know but where's your badge Mr quidditch captain? " Piper asks. My whole family had been ecstatic when we got a letter saying that James was quidditch captain. He was so proud and excited that he refused to let it out of his sight. 

James frowns at his sister. "What?"

"Where's your badge? It's not on your shirt,"

James quickly searches his pockets. "Shoot!"

"You ok?" 

"Dad has my badge. McGonagall will kill me if she sees I'm not wearing it!" James said. "So I better go find mum and dad." He looks around the station.

"They went to go find Aunt Hermionie and Uncle Ron, remember?"

"Course I remember. But... err can you remind me where they were?"

"Merlin, you have a terrible memory. There in the muggle bit with aunt Fleur, Uncle bill and the Scammanders.

"Right! I'll see you later!" He yells he dashed through the wall we had come through.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Piper shouts to James. However, he had already vanished through the wall. Piper pulls the sleeve of her sweater up and looks at my watch on her wrist. Merlin, it was only 10:30. I had to wait 30 whole minutes until the Hogwarts express left the station. Sighing, Piper walks to the nearest bench and began to read Romeo and Juliet, Piper's favourite muggle classic. 

Reading was, and will always be, Piper's way of escaping reality. There are millions of books to read, millions of worlds to be transported to and millions of characters to meet. Fantasy books, the ultimate muggle invention, were Piper's personal favourite to read. Muggles have the biggest most creative imagination and have no idea that half the creatures they write about are real.

_Piper was so invested in her book that she could not hear the faint eerie whispers in her ear._

**"You must fulfil the prophecy... The one with special, but not pure, blood will be different from others. gifted with astounding power they will be apart of all four houses. Our darling dove shall change the wizarding world through their own methods."**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Scorpius was standing alone on Platform 9¾. His parents had left to get the surprise they had been talking about for weeks. He looked up at the clock and frowned. Where were they? They had been gone for 15 minutes now. If they weren't back soon, he'd have to board the train without saying goodbye. They wouldn't miss saying goodbye to him, would they? His gaze drifted from the clock and landed on an unfamiliar girl reading on the bench under the clock

The girl had slightly wavy, dark black hair that fell to her shoulders and olive-brown skin. Scorpius had to admit that he thought that girl was pretty, but no one could be as pretty as Rose. Just thinking about Rose made his heart flutter slightly. It was a shame she hated his guts. Since it looked like his parents wouldn't be back for a while, he decided he'd pass the time by talking to the girl.

"Hello!"

"Hi," The girl said, placing her book down beside her. She looks up and smiles at him. Scorpius could see her eyes now, they were emerald green with hints of blue in them. Her eyes look strangely familiar. 

"Have we met before?" He asked.

"I don't think so, "She replied, "I just transferred from beauxbatons."

"Oh, Well it's nice to meet you I'm Scorpius Malfoy, "

Her face expression form a smile to a look of bewilderment, "Hang on did you say Scorpius?"

Worry flooded Scorpius. Hopefully, she hadn't heard any of the rumours ."Erm Yes... That's me"

The bewilderment fades from her face and was replaced with a smile, "You must know my brother then. I'm Piper, Piper Potter."

The worry inside Scorpius subsided and was replaced with confusion. Albus had told Scorpius about Lily, and he'd met her last Christmas at the Potters, but he had never told him about Piper. Scorpiusslid into the seat next to her.

"Albus has another sister?"

She rolls her eyes slightly, "Of course Albus would forget to mention me,"

Scorpius smiles, "That does sound like Albus. Did he also forget to mention me?"

Piper shook her head. "No, Albus has told me tons about you, you're mentioned in almost all of them."

"All good things I hope,"

She nods, "He says that you're the only reason he likes being in Slytherin," 

"So... Have you been sorted into a house yet?" 

"Nope not yet, I'm being dorted after the first years," She replies.

"Any idea what house your gonna be in?"

"Not really, I haven't thought about it much," she admits

"Well, Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the kind, Ravenclaw is for the smart and Slytherin is for the ambitious so which one sounds the most like you?" Scorpius explains

She shrugs, "No clue. All the houses sound amazing, and it doesn't really matter which one I get placed into. Lorcan's in Hufflepuff and Lysander's in Ravenclaw and I have Al-"

James Potter appears. And scowls at Scorpius, although he's not entirely sure if he had imagined it since James' scowl was quickly replaced by a smile. Scorpios think- knows that James Potter hates him. _One day James will realize I'm not evil; one day he'll stop hating me, one day he will know that the last name Malfoy is not a bad one._

"Co' mon Pipes the trains about to leave, and you still haven't said goodbye to anyone," James said.

"But-" Piper starts.

James grabs Piper's wrist and leads her towards a large group of people. Probably the Weasleys and Potters. 

"Let me just-Bye! See you at school!" Piper yells, glancing at Scorpius apologetically. Scorpios gives her a small smile and waves goodbye. Hopefully, he'd get to talk to her on the train.

Scorpius sighs and stands-up. He looks at the clock above him. Only 5 minutes till the train left. Scorpius went on the balls of his feet and peered around the station. He was looking for the unmistakably familiar platinum, blonde hair of his father or the dark, raven black hair of his mothers.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder. Startled he turns around. His eyes locked with the grey eyes opposite him. _Thank merlins beard._

"Dad, your back," Scorpius said pulling his dad into a hug. "I was starting to get worried,"

"Oh- Sorry Scorp. Your gift was giving us some trouble," Astoria apologises. 

Draco let go of his son and gestured to the strangely shaped package beside him."Go on, open it my little scorpion-"

" _Draco!_ " Astoria gasps.

"What? That _is_ what we named him after isn't it?" Draco smirks innocently.

"No, We named him after a _star_ ," Astoria clarifies.

Draco laughs, " _Right_. Go on then, open it."

Scorpius slowly took the large black piece of fabric off the package. Scorpius gasps; It was an owl. 

"An owl!" 

"Not just any owl. This owl had the privilege of being owned by me-"  
Astoria glares at her husband.

He raises his eyebrows in a "You didn't let me finish" look, "-And she now has the privilege of being owned by _you_ ,"

" _Wow_ , well what's its name?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Draco askes.

Scorpius smiles, "Promise I won't laugh dad."

"When I was younger I thought _Athena_ was a good name for her,"

Scorpius frowns, that wasn't as bad as he hoped it would be. "Why on earth would I laugh at that?"

Draco chuckles, "Your mum thought the name was _hilarious_ when I told her."

"I told you I'm sorry for laughing! But it was the most ridiculous thing I'd heard when I was 13," Astoria laughs.

"That's no excuse!" Darco huffs. "You really hurt my feelings when I was younger,"

"Aww, I'm sorry Draco, I really am!" Astoria said patting Draco on the shoulder. "Scorpius, if a girl ever makes fun of your owl's name, marry her on the spot."

Draco gasps, " _Astoria_! You cant tell our son to marry a girl who laughs at Athena." 

"That what you did isn't it?" Astoria smirks.

"Yes but-" 

"No buts," Astoria said, putting a finger over Draco's mouth. She turned to her son "Now, you better get going. You don't want to miss the train do you?"

Scorpius gave his parents one last hug and walked towards the train.

"Wait, one more thing. If someone makes fun of you, don't be afraid to sting them like the scorpion you were named after," Draco said.

Scorpius nodded, "I will." 

"Right, off to Hogwarts you go then,"

"Make sure you send lots of letters" His mum reminds him.

"I will don't worry!"

He stepped into the train. Now he all he had to do was find which compartment Albus was in.


End file.
